High School Rumble
by NxLFlamingKey
Summary: Both man and woman are stubborn and smart, both accepted the challenge on becoming the best, both accept the fact they are enemies, WHAT HAPPENS IF BOTH ENEMIES FELL FOR EACH OTHER? But was actually a GAME? or FORBIDDEN? would they hold or let go? They're just High School students!, what kind of a Rumble is this! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! ARIGATOU ( part song fic, Love Story )


High School Rumble

* * *

**CHAPTER 1 ( Dream )**

* * *

_You will never know true happiness until you have truly loved, and you will never understand what pain really is until you have lost it. –Anonymous_

* * *

LOAD: Love Story by: Taylor Swift ( Puh~Lease~ XD )

* * *

Summary:

It was a fine day at school when I got detention on my first day here at Fairy Hills, because of a hard headed pink haired kid, "great I made an enemy at my first day…"

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY!... For now~ ._." Every Characters are from Hiro Mashima and the Song is from Taylor Swift!

* * *

**LOVE STORY~ ( Play )**

* * *

Lucy's POV

* * *

**We were both young when I first saw you.**

Lucy's POV

My first day as a high school student here in Fairy Hills, sigh, girls here and there squealing… but then I bumped with someone, I was about to get my books at the floor, when I saw the guy help me on picking them all up, all I saw is his pinked hair… he stands up and gave the books to me… "Next time watch were you're going…" he told me coldly as if he was giving me a warning.

As that guy walks away followed by some toned guys same as him, one has dark hair kinda short… and… and… I blushed as I see him walking with his polo open and another guy with a long dark hair… and a blonde one, okay… I think I look weird describing them and left standing alone the corridors! A-1? Where is it? I walk searching it.

* * *

**I close my eyes and the flashback starts:**

Lucy's POV

I closed my eyes, remembering that pinked hair guy, I think I knew him… but I couldn't recall him… "Next time watch were you're going…" who is he to tell me that?!, and on second thought, I should watch where I am… I stand in front of the door, A-1… I felt like unwelcome and resembles like my high school life…

* * *

**I'm standing there on a balcony in summer air.  
**

2 years later~

* * *

**See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns.  
See you make your way through the crowd  
And say, "Hello,"  
Little did I know...**

Lucy's POV

JS PROM~ ( hmmm~ n-next year… my gosh! )

I sighed, as my blue haired friend walked away with his partner, the long dark hair guy I mentioned 2 years ago… I glanced to the crowd asking up the pinked hair guy, and… "Hello" I was to speechless to even say Hi… but… who cares! "Hi…" I waved a little, doubting he would ever talk to me.

* * *

**That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles,**  
**And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet"**  
**And I was crying on the staircase**  
**Begging you, "Please don't go"**  
**And I said...**

Lucy's POV

4th year~ ( they're almost to graduate )

"Lucy! Psst!" and another pebble was thrown at my window, which was open… "What…?!" I whisper a bit loudly. "I lov-" and he was cut off by my dad, "Stay away from Lucy…" He stayed quiet from my dad's word. "You don't want to leave?, then I'll make you!" My dad shouted as he held a… sword?! "Please! Don't go!" I shout as I ran down the staircase… but I was too late…

* * *

**Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.**  
**I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run.**  
**You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess,**  
**It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes".**

Lucy's POV

Bench at the Park

After what happen… after my dad chase him off… I wonder where he is…? I sighed. "I just wish you'd take me somewhere… I'll be waiting for that day… my prince…" I look up to the sky. "I wish it's a yes for you…" then smiled as the clouds rolled by. "Yes…" I face him, and saw his smile.

* * *

**So I sneak out to the garden to see you.**  
**We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew**  
**So close your eyes... escape this town for a little while.**  
**Oh, oh.**

Lucy's POV

"Shuuuush~" I made him quiet, "We'll be dead if they'll know this…" He looked at me and smile. "Then it would make it fun, right?" I thought for a moment, running away with the guy you love, that your father forbidden?, well that's truly a love, a perfect love story, I looked at him and smiled as he put the bag at his back, well I got surprise he suddenly, "So close your eyes and enjoy~" he carried my bridal style, "woah~" he ran~

* * *

**'cause you were Romeo - I was a scarlet letter,  
And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet"  
But you were everything to me,  
I was begging you, "Please don't go"  
And I said...  
**

**END ( I want to finish it… but~ time for sleepy head to wake up )**

* * *

Lucy's POV

Ring~ Ring~ the alarm clock rang.

"Bah!" I shouted and stop the ringing clock~ "5 more minutes!" I shouted.

5 minutes later

Ring~ Ring~ the alarm clock rang.

"Geez!" I shouted and turn it off.

5 minutes later

Ring~ Ring~ the alarm clock rang.

"Ah~ Shut up!" I grabbed the alarm clock and throw it, then I go back to sleep.

5 minutes later

"Wake up Princess!" Virgo shouted, and pulled me from my leg. "Uwah!" I shouted as I fell of the bed. "What?!" I shouted "Good Morning princess~" Virgo said. "More like bad…" I said, and asked "What do you want this early Virgo?" and sighed. "Today is Monday, and also sum-" she cut my sentence off, "And Also… the first day of school" Virgo said. I look at the alarm clock… well it's GONE... "Wait… What?!, why didn't you wake me up?!" I shouted at her. "Well, I actually did, in the end you kept throwing the alarm clock outside… "Hmmm… in the next 10 seconds, I would highly suggest you to cover up your ears…" she suggested, and she covered her ears. "Eh?" I did and~ RING~ RING~ RING~ and it put all my neighbors up…

* * *

LATER THAT DAY

After Lucy got ready and already went to school~

* * *

Lucy's POV

I walk alone the corridors trying to memorize each way, suddenly… 'BLAG!' I bumped at someone, "Geez, watch we're you're going?!" He shouted at me, Well at instinct, I answered directly. "Well, you're the one to talk!" I shouted and bend my knees to pick my books… Funny, reminds me of something, Déjà vu? And I heard his fans and hater go 'BOOING' and 'YEY!' and I heard from his friends. "Hahaha!, never knew, flame-brain here would be loosing at a girl!" I stand up, and walk away, to A-1! So the searching began~

* * *

**SPOILER FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

I can't sleep~ I just can't! That damned song, it keeps replaying in my head. That face… it keeps popping up whenever I try to close my eyes. –Lucy Heartfilia

**Chapter 2- ( Song )**

**A/N: Wait~ the enemy's not there yet, right? I felt like I am evil if I did it now, so soon is the word for that~**

* * *

**NxL: YO MINNA! How was it?! please read and review arigatou! and also check out my other fic, Natsu?**


End file.
